My Own Hell
by natdomingues
Summary: Após uma guerra entre espécies que resultou na possível morte de Hope, Klaus e Hayley estão desde então procurando a filha pela costa leste dos Estados Unidos, sem saber que ela estava na costa oeste. Adotada por uma advogada e um historiador, Hope mora na Califórnia e quando, por conta de um acidente, ativou sua maldição, soube que precisava encontrar seus pais biológicos.
1. Chapter 1

Huntington Beach, Califórnia. 2032.

I.

Era Julho e fazia muito, muito calor. Chegava a ser impossivel andar a pé pela cidade, e único lugar realmente gostoso era a praia. Passei as minhas primeiras semanas de férias dentro de casa, debaixo das cobertas, suando como nunca soei na vida, tomando muita água e espirrando de cinco em cinco minutos. Não sabia direito como isso havia acontecido, mas logo que acabei as aulas me vi pegando uma tremenda gripe.

De qualquer forma, depois desse tratamento extensivo e ficar sem ver meus amigos por três semanas, eu estava novinha em folha. Havia acabado de me formar no ensino médio e em Setembro entraria para a Univsidade da Cálifornia em Los Angeles, e esse era um de muitos motivos para celebrar.

Mas primeiro eu precisava sair da cama.

Pelo menos hoje não era dia de lua cheia, o que siginificava que nada poderia me enfraqueceria, a não ser pelo vírus que estava no meu corpo. Logo que abri a cortina, meus olhos tiveram de piscar algumas vezes para eu poder ver a praia na minha frente. Minha mãe havia dito que eu estava péssima, mas na hora não coloquei muita fé... Acho que ela estava certa.

Tirei a camisola rosa com estampas de pimentas coloridas e coloquei um biquíni branco. Estava fazendo um tremedo sol lá fora e eu estava louca para entrar no mar. Sim, minha parte vampira odeia nadar, mas meu genes de lobisomen e o meu sangue de bruxa adoram. Me dá uma sensação gostosa de liberdade, mesmo debaixo d'água.

Antes de sair do quarto, escovei os dentes, passei desodorante nas axilas e prendi meu cabelo com um rabo de cavalo. Se eu desse sorte, e pelo jeito esse dia estava com cara de ser bom, minha irmã ia ter saído para trabalhar.

Nunca nos demos bem, mesmo as duas tendo poucos anos de diferença, e isso se deve ao fato de eu ser uma loba sobrenatural. Meus pais, Angelina e Ted, me adotaram quando eu tinha dois anos; eles disseram que me acharam numa estrada em Nova Orleans, onde eles tinham ido visitar alguns amigos. Com tudo que havia acontecido - Ange havia perdido um bebê, o gemêo da minha irmã -, eles me adotaram e eu passei a morar na Califónia, lado totalmente oposto de onde eu imaginava que minha família biológica vivia.

Mas os problemas apareceram por volta dos meus cinco anos, quando eu comecei a gostar de sentir o cheiro de sangue, eu não sentia vontade de beber nem nada, mas era realmente gostoso. Com sete anos, eu conseguia mexer coisas, sem tocá~las; eu sentia a energia que percorria meu corpo quando eu andava descalça pela terra, ou quando entrava no mar, e pouco tempo depois eu já acendia velas com o pensamento.

Meu pai, um historiador e professor na Universidade de Berkeley em São Francisco, tinha feito um curso sobre ocultimo e quando cheguei para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo comigo, ele passou a madrugada lendo um livro de mitologia para mim. Lobisomens e bruxas que existiam antes mesmo da época do feudalismo; elas eram servas da natureza, eles uma maldição, mas nada chegava perto dos vampiros que passaram a existir anos depois.

Uma bruxa, Esther, fez um feitiço para que seus filhos se tornassem imortais, para protegê~los dos lobisomens que viviam ao redor. Ela só não sabia nos monstros que eles se tornariam, com a sede de sangue, mataram vilas, aterrorizaram moradores e continuaram sua linhagem de vampiros ao redor dos séculos.

Eles eram os Originais.

E um deles, Niklaus Mikaelson era meu pai. Quando perguntei como papai sabia disso, ele disse que era óbvio. Klaus, além de ser o híbrido original, meio vampiro, meio lobisomen, também tinha sangue de bruxo quando era humano, por parte de sua mãe. Mas apesar de todas as informações, eu não sabia onde ele estava, nem se ele sabia que eu estava viva, e mais triste ainda, nãos sabia nada sobre minha mãe.

Quando ele me explicou sobre meus genes de lobisomen, alertou os cuidados que eu precisaria tomar para não ativar minha parte lobo, eu não podia matar. E isso se tornou um grande problema quando, com quinze anos, eu passei a ser uma adolescente rabugenta, estressada e com vontade de bater em todo mundo. Mamãe dizia que eu estava revelando as características do meu signo, touro, mas eu sabia que não era bem isso.

Eu lembro de estar numa festa do colégio, no primeiro ano, e aí aconteceu. Uma garota, Maddie, vivia dando em cima do cara que eu gostava, e depois de beber muito, eu fui tirar satisfação com ela. Obviamente eu estava errada, não tinha nada com o cara, mas estava tão bêbada e tão brava, que acabei puxando seus cabelos e batendo sua cabeça num extintor de incêndio. Ela morreu alguns minutos depois.

Minha mãe, que é advogada, conseguiu que eu não fosse presa e alegou que era legítima defesa, apesar de não ser verdade, e eu fiz um ano de trabalhos comunitários. Mas o problema veio depois de um mês, na primeira noite de lua cheia.

A dor era extrema, meus ossos pareciam se quebrar um por um, e depois eu perdi o controle. Mas depois eu aprendi que, ao contrário dos outros labisomens comuns, eu posso escolher quando me transformar. Uma das vantagens de ser híbrida.

~ Hope? ~ ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Ela estava em frente ao fogão, usando seu avental _"I'm a hot mom"_ e preparando panquecas e ovos mexidos.

~ Quer ajuda? Você sabe como eu sou boa em cozinha ~ ri ~ A Aj já saiu?

~ Sim ~ ela sorriu ~ Vocês ainda estão brigadas?

Coloquei três pratos na mesa branca redonda, sabendo que meu pai chegaria um outra ou outra e comeria alguma coisa, e coloquei os copos. Minha mãe já estava terminando os ovos mexidos quando passei as panquecas para uma travessa, peguei o suco de abacaxi e o mel.

~ Sim, você sabe como ela é. Ela não me suporta.

~ Vocês tem signos totalmente opostos, é claro que vão de encontro uma com a outra, mas ela não te odeia.

Mamãe e suas histórias de signos.

~ Ela tem inveja de mim, na verdade ~ri, sentando~me na cadeira, ela se sentou ao meu lado ~ Quero dizer, eu sei que há vampiros~bruxos, vampiros~lobisomens, mas não sei de nenhum vampiro~bruxo~lobisomen. A culpa não é minha, e eu não cheguei a ser uma vampira, você sabe.

De acordo com o papai havia lido, eu tinha sangue de vampiro no corpo desde que nasci, mas ele só serviria caso eu morresse. Aí eu me tornaria uma sugadora de sangue, perderia meus poderes e me tornaria uma híbrida. Mas eu imaginava que sendo uma loba~bruxa, teria uma longa vida pela frente.

~ Discrição sempre foi seu ponto forte, você sabe ~ minha mãe disse, pousando sua mão sobre a minha ~ Você deve ser a vampira mais boazinha que já habitou esse planeta, tenho certeza.

Sorri para ela e abaixei a cabeça, então comemos em silêncio.

Mamãe sempre sabia o que dizer para me deixar mais feliz. Sempre tivemos uma boa relação, mesmo quando ela começava a falar sobre sexo e drogas, e que eu não deveria ser pega com uma grande quantidade de maconha, mas que eu estava livre para fazer o que bem quisesse. Acho que o fato de eu ser um ser sobrenatural extremamente poderoso, mesmo que eu ainda não saiba como tudo isso funiciona, passa a imagem de que eu posso fazer o que quiser.

Papai chegou meia~hora depois, ele vestia seu terno preto de sempre e carregava sua pasta e alguns livros. Quando nos viu, se inclinou para dar um beijo em minha mãe e um beijo na minha testa.

~ Aj?

~ Foi trabalhar, e acho que depois ela vai para casa do Zack.~ disse mamãe ~ Ela te mandou um beijo.

A volta de papai para Huntington Beach siginificava que as últimas provas da universidade finalmente tinham acabado e que ele estava de férias. Ou mais ou menos isso. Ele prometera me ajuda com meus feitiços, e para que possa fazer isso, ele tinha começar pro procurando a minha linhagem de bruxas.

~ Estava lendo um livro hoje ~ ele começou ~ Deixe~me ver aquela marca novamente.

Mamãe olhou para ele com uma cara de série, e se levantou da mesa. Ela odiava quando começavámos com o papo de bruxas, lobisomens e vampiros; enquanto papai estava mais e mais interessado.

~ Eu sabia ~ ele disse, passando o polegar sobre meu ombro direito; era nele que eu tinha uma marca de nascença, dois pequenos triângulos opostos ~ Comprei o livro no E~bay semana passada, tenho certeza de que foi escrito por um lunático, mas depois de tudo o que passamos, pensei "por que não!?", e _voi lá_. Há uma matilha de lobos nativos de Nova Orleans, todos os membros têm essa mesma marca.

Sorri para ele e levantei para poder abraçá~lo. Sei o quanto era duro para ele correr atrás de informações sobre meus pais biológicos, que como se não bastasse, eram criaturas estranhas e medonhas para o homem.

~ E o que fazemos agora? ~ perguntei

~ Agora, nós vamos aproveitar que estamos todos de férias e fazer uma viagenzinha para a costa leste dos Estados Unidos. ~ ele sorriu

Exatamente ás dez horas da noite, eu já estava de banho tomado, com meus cabelos castanhos ondulados pelo baby~liss e usando um vestido preto tubinho com manga cigana. Era terça~feira ainda, mas Julie havia me dito que Jackson Porter ia dar uma festa, pelo ínicio do verão e fim do ensino médio.

~ Não sabia que você também ia ~ disse Aj, aparecendo na porta do meu quarto. Ela estava usando uma saia jeans rosa, uma blusa decotada branca, com um top de renda por baixo, e seu Vans preto.

~ Eu não sabia que você ia ~ ri ~ Você nem estudava lá. Mas que bom, podemos ir com um carro só.

~ É, tá ~ ela bufou ~ Eu dirijo agora. Pretendo beber bastante, então você vem na volta.

~ Como quiser ~ sorri. Coloquei um colar de pedras azuis, um brinco de prata com desenho de concha e borrifei meu perfume da Chanel ao redor do meu corpo.

Aj, que agora estava sentada na minha cama terminando de passar um esmalte branco nas unhas, encarava cada passo que eu dava, sem tirar os olhos do colar. Sempre tentei ser verdadeira com ela, mesmo sabendo que isso afetaria nossa relação, mas chegava a ser repulsivo o jeito que ela me olhava quando estávamos sozinhas. Era como se ela tivesse medo de ficar sozinha com uma pessoa meio doida da cabeça como eu.

~ Ouvi papai falando que vamos para Nova Orleans... Pelo menos sei de alguns lugares legais para ir por lá. Não quero perder minhas férias porque minha irmã é lunática.

Mandei um olhar sério para ela, que mentalmente significava que eu estava mandando~a à merda, e ela abriu um sorriso sarcástico na minha direção.

~ Qual parte de mim você odeia mais? ~ perguntei, mesmo sabendo que já tinha feito a mesma pergunta milésimas vezes. Ela sempre acabava falando que era por eu ser chata, irritante e mandona, mas eu não acreditava muito nisso ~ Vamos, seja sincera pelo menos uma vez.

Ela parou de passar o esmalte e levantou os olhos na minha direção.

~ Eu não sei... Quero dizer, é como se você estivesse morta, certo? Porque você é uma vampira, mas então eu lembro que você é uma lobisomem também; então ás vezes não sei se você é como um zumbi, ou como um cachorro. E mesmo com tudo isso, você é uma bruxa também... Você faz feitiços, acende velas, faz ventar, consegue energia da terra. Quero dizer, tudo isso é muito louco, não é? Não consigo acompanhar.

~ E você acha que eu consigo? ~ ri ~ Mas pensei que depois de quinze anos você já estaria, no mínimo, acostumada.

Sorri para ela e ergui as mãos, fazendo um dos travesseiros flutuar e ficar na altura de seu rosto, com outro gesto, o joguei para o lado calmamente e o taquei em sua cara. Ela riu, e por um momento, achei que estivesse gostando.

~ É legal os pais te ajudarem a achar sua família. E eu vou adorar sair da Califórnia um pouco ~ ela sorriu ~ Quando você estiver lá, trata de me arranjar um bruxo bem bonito, ou um lobisomen, ou um vampiro. Não, um vampiro não.

Rimos juntas por um tempo, e senti uma pontada de nostalgia de quando tínhamos sete anos e costumávamos brincar na praia. Eu era sempre a mais rápida, a que nadava melhor, a que ia mais longe; provavelmente por isso Aj tinha tanta birra comigo. Mas não queria falar nada para estragar com o clima.

Peguei meu celular e minha bolsa, e depois descemos as escadas juntas, já prontas.

~ Vejo que estão de bom humor hoje ~ mamãe sorriu ~ Não bebam muito, principalmente você, Hope.

Comecei a beber com quatorze anos e parei depois da morte de Maddie. Eu gostava de cerveja, mas bebia uma quantidade suficiente para não me deixar nem tão sóbria, nem tão bêbada. Basicamente, era sempre eu que dirigia para minhas amigas.

~ Aproveitem a festa.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

A casa era branca, lotada de vidros e muito, muito grande. Em uma cidade pequena como essa, era comum ver sempre as mesmas pessoas nos mesmos lugares; depois de morar quinze anos no mesmo lugar, eu meio que sabia o nome de cada uma dessas pessoas.

~Hope! Finalmente você está melhor ~ disse Perrie, atirando seus braços nus ao redor do meu pescoço; ela cheirava a vodka. ~ Oi Aj, como você está?

Minhas amigas dificilmente costumavam andar com Aj. Como tínhamos a mesma idade e mamãe sabia se tivessemos que nos aturar até na sala de aula, acabaríamos brigando, ela nos colocou em escolas diferente. Eu estudava na Huntington Beach High School, uma escola pública, enquanto minha irmã estudava em uma particular, a St Simon & St Jude.

~ Vem, vamos entrar ~ disse Perrie, me puxando pelo braço.

Havia gente em todo canto, na cozinha, na sala, jogando sinuca, no bar e principalmente, no jardim de fora, onde eu já estava imaginando a quantidade de gente bêbada que cairia na piscina lá pelas três ou quatro da manhã. Se eu desse sorte, eu não seria uma dessas; hoje eu realmente não estava a fim de ficar como um cachorro molhado.

~ Julie! Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? ~ gritei, quando vi Julie e Camille encostadas no balcão do bar.

~ Graças á Deus você chegou ~ Julie bufou~ Os meninos estavam perguntando de você... Enfim, você não achou bom? Quero dizer, eu sei que sou morena e não combino muito com loiro,mas acho que dessa vez Michael finalmente acertou.

Fingi não ver a piscadela que ela soltou em minha direção, e dei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, e depois abracei Camille,que eu já não via desde o baile de formatura. Sentei~me ao lado de Julie e pedi um copo de chopp para um dos garçons.

~ Eu preciso te contar os babados, você ficou muito tempo dentro de casa ~ ela disse, e depois acendeu um cigarro ~ Espero que Jackson não se importe... E se importar também, foda~se. Fiquei sabendo que ele e a Mirande Schumer estão se pegando lá em cima. N~o~j~e~n~t~o~s.

Ela resumiu o que aconteceu nas três últimas festas que eu perdi, já que estava presa em casa, mas eu não estava interessada em saber quem ficou com quem. Parei de querer ficar com alguém no fim do segundo ano, quando comecei a aprender alguns feitiços básicos. Sempre achei que os garotos da escola eram babacas e superficiais, mas acho que na verdade o fato de eles serem mortais me incomodava um pouco. Quero dizer, como querer ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa que não pode saber nada sobre você.

~ Vem, vamos dar um volta. Quero beber tequila! Ihaaa ~ Julie falou, rindo, e me puxou para fora, deixando Camille e Perrie sozinhas.

Passamos por alguns garotos do time de futebol do antigo ano letivo, e imaginei que mesmo com o ano acabando, eles continuavam os mesmos babacas caipiras de sempre. As pessoas dessa cidade eram um saco.

~Vamos ali, quero te contar um negócio. ~ falei, puxando Julie para o meio das matas.

É nesse momento que você imagina o que aconteceria com duas garotas que entraram no meio do mato sozinhas. Eu poderia imaginar muitas coisas e tenho certeza de que Julie também, mas já mencionei que eu sou uma vampira meia loba meia bruxa, o que significa que vai ser meio díficil alguém chegar perto da gente.

~ Legal, olha isso.

Ajoelhei~me em frente à um botão de rosa vermelha, sabendo que Julie estava observando cada passo que estava fazendo. Ergui as mãos acima da flor e fechei os olhos.

~ _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras_

E em segundos, a flor que ainda estava nascendo, se tornou uma grande e bonita rosa, lotada de pétolas. Sorri, satisfeita com meu próprio trabalho, e virei para olhar Julie, que sorria de orelha a orelha e parecia espantada.

~ Isso é daora baby, muito daora ~ ela riu ~ Você pode fazer isso sempre! Quero te ajudar com novos feitiços,vamos trabalhar nisso nessas férias. Você vai ser a melhor bruxa do mundo.

Ela estava gargalhando alto, muito alto, como se o que ela tivesse dito fosse a coisa mais engraçadado mundo, o que, parando para pensar, até era mesmo. Mas ao contrário da reação que eu esperava de Aj, caso mostrasse isso para ela, Julie estava extremamente animada e feliz por mim.

~ Falando em férias, preciso te contar essa novidade ~ falei, sorrindo ~ Vou para Nova Orleans, meu pai encontrou algo sobre minha família. Ele acha que eles vivem por lá.

~ Ah meu Deus! E você vai conhecer outras bruxas. Quero que você me conte tudo ~ ela sorriu, sentando~se na grama e colocando o copo azul entre suas pernas cruzadas ~ Vamos fumar um baseado, isso é a maior brisa.

Do bolso, ela tirou um baseado já bolado por suas agéis mãos e pegou um isqueiro. Nunca fumei cigarro, mas a primeira vez que fumei maconha foi em uma festa de um garoto do colégio, eu tinha quatorze anos. Acho que o fato de ser imortal me fazia pensar que eu posso experimentar de tudo, nem que seja daqui há cem anos, ou duzentos.

~ Aqui, dá uns tragos ~ ela disse, com a boca cheia de fumaça ~ Aj iria me matar se me visse dando maconha para você.

~ Como se ela não fumasse ~ ri, revirando os olhos.

Dez minutos depois, nós já estávamos de volta à festa, muito, muito chapadas. Perrie e Camille já estavam loucamente bêbadas, virando copo após copo de tequila e me deixando com uma tremenda vontade de beber.

~ Ei Josh, pega uma cerveja para mim ~ gritei para o garoto de cabelos cacheados ~ Corona!

~ Aqui ~ ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim ~ Peguei para mim, mas acho que você pode ficar.

O garoto estava sorrindo para mim, mostrando seus dentes brancos e ligeiramente tortos. Ele era ridiculamente mais alto do que eu, e mesmo não sendo forte ou muito músculoso, também não era tão magro, e tinha lindos olhos verdes. O seu maxilar quadrado dava um ar de superioridade e ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho.

~ Ah, obrigado ~ ri ~Me salvo muito. Só posso beber cerveja.

Peguei a _long neck_ da mão do garoto e agradeci com um sorriso, e depois dei um longo gole na bebida gelada.

~ Vai dirigir?

~ Bom... Sim. ~ dei de ombros. Claro, eu não falaria que era uma lobisomem e que se eu começasse a beber perderia o controle e sentiria uma ligeira vontade de matar alguém daqui ~ Vou fazer o papel de boa irmã.

~ Então você merece essa cerveja ~ ele sorriu e bateu o copo de plástico na garrafa ~ Isaac.

~ Hope. ~ estendi a mão para cumprimentá~lo.

~ Nome legal.

~ Eu gosto também. Gostaria de saber o significado dele.

Ele mudou de assunto ao perceber a feição que fiz, como se dissesse "não vamos falar sobre isso". Perrie, Camille e Julie pareciam estar entretidas em um jogo Eu Nunca, e como não queria beber, supûs que a minha única opção era ficar conversando com o cara estranho que me oferecer uma cerveja do nada.

Isaac trabalhava em Los Angeles e morava por lá nos dias de semana, e passava os outros dias na casa dos pais na cidade. Ele estudava direito e era amigo do irmão mais velho de Jackson, e estava aqui por mera coincidência, já que foi convidado por um amigo que sequer estava na festa.

~ Suas amigas parecem estar se divertindo ~ ele sorriu ~ Sua irmã está aonde? É mais nova do que você?

~ Bom, não. Somos gêmeas ~ menti, dando de ombros. Explicar a história da adoção era complicado demais, ainda mais rodeada de muita gente e música alta.

~ Então ela deve ser tão linda quanto você. ~ ele deu um sorriso malicioso

~ Acho que sim ~ ri. Isso dependia de um ponto de vista, é claro, porque enquanto eu tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis escuros, Aj tinha os cabelos um pouco arruivados, olhos verdes e sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas.

~ Quer dar uma volta? ~ ele perguntou

~ Sabe, acho que vou procurar pela minha irmã, mas a gente se vê por aí, né? Valeu pela cerveja.

Sorri e me distanciei dele, que andava em direção à piscina, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele era bonito e tudo mais, e era mais velho, mas agora eu já tinha coisas demais para me preocupar, garotos não faziam parte das minhas metas para Setembro. Até lá, eu tinha de estar no mínimo, apta para praticar outros tipos de feitiços, eu já estava exausta de mexer apenas com flores.

Depois de me espremer por algumas pessoas, encontrei Aj encostada num canto da parede se agarrando com um cara. Quando me viu, fez um gesto com a mão, indicando para eu cair fora, e deu uma piscadela rápida antes que eu virasse a cara.

Ao invés de voltar para onde as meninas estavam, resolvi sair para o jardim e tomar um ar fresco. Eu tinha vontade de praticar magia toda hora. Queria, mentalmente, pegar um copo que estava no balcão, sem ter que me mover; queria levantar a água da piscina e criar uma estátua de lobo. E como não podia fazer nada disso, estava sentada num dos degraus da escada de pedra, tomando cerveja quente e vendo todo mundo muito bêbado.

~ Ei, ei. ~ falei, levantando os olhos para a única coisa que me chamou atenção desde que eu cheguei. Uma garota que estava de costas e usava uma regata verde~limão,virou o ombro direito para minha direção e eu pude deslumbrar rapidamente o que eu achava que era uma marca de nascença igual à minha ~ Ou.

A menina, que tinha cabelos curtos e loiros e usavam uma saia ridiculamente curta, olhou para mim com as pupilas dilatadas.

~ Qual seu nome? ~ perguntei

~ Stacey. Você?

~ Hope.

Esperei que ela fizesse uma cara de surpresa, quero dizer, se ela fazia parte da mesma matilha dos meus familiares, ela provavelmente já tinha ouvido falar de mim em algum ponto de sua vida. Mas eu lembrei que deveria existir muitas Hopes pelos Estados Unidos, e eu nem sabia realmente se a marca era igual à minha.

~ Onde você conseguiu essa marca? ~ perguntei. As amigas dela já tinham se afastado e não havia ninguém prestando atenção na nossa conversa.

~ Nascença ~ ela assentiu

~ Será que você pode dar uma olhada aqui?

Abaixei a alça da blusa, permitindo que ela tivesse uma boa visão da minha marca. A garota abaixou~se para olhar e em pouco segundos, pegou meu pulso pela mão e me arrastou para dentro da casa, sem dizer uma palavra. Passamos por Julie, que me olhou com uma cara de dúvida, e depois entramos no banheiro, cortando a fila das meninas.

~ Saiam. ~ falei. Stacey olhou para mim pelo canto dos olhos e depois me enfiou no cúbiculo, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

~ O que você é?

~ Tem certeza de que não sabe? ~ sorri, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Stacey olhou para mim de cima para baixo, então vi seu olhar se tornar vago, como se ela estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa.

~ Hope. ~ ela murmurou, quase tão baixo que só pude escutar por conta da minha audição sobrenatural ~ Você é ela.

~ Ela...? Ela quem?

~ Filha da Hayley... E do Klaus... ~ ela começou ~ Sumiu quando tinha dois anos, no meio de uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens. Sai da matilha há dois anos, mas lembro que sua família procurava por você todos os dias.

Isso sim era muito para digerir. Nunca pensaria que encontraria outra lobisomem, ainda mais aqui, na praia, na maioria das vezes eles se aventuravam por montanhas e colinas; e agora ela estava falando sobre minha mãe, cuja pessoa eu tento encontrar há anos. O mais emocionante de tudo é que sempre sonhei que ela ainda estivesse viva, e agora eu sei que sim.

~ Fale mais. ~ pedi

~ Não posso. Segredos da matilha, não podemos compartilhar.

~ Eu mandei falar. ~ gritei, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

~ Bom dia, flor do dia ~ ouvi a voz da mamãe ao fundo. Não entendi qual a animação era essa, mas eu parecia cansada demais para fazer outra coisa que não fosse ficar na cama ~ Um presentinho para você.

Senti que ela havia colocado algo sobre minha barriga, e de pouco em pouco abri os olhos. Minha vista embaçada logo reconheceu uma passagem. Uma passagem de avião para Nova Orleans para amanhã á noite.

~ Eu não acredito! ~ saltei para fora da cama ~ Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Amo vocês, sério, muito mesmo. Estou louca para ir. Vou fazer minhas malas.

Aj, é claro, era a única que não parecia muito afim de viajar. Ela havia acordado uma hora da tarde, louca de ressaca e de mau humor, sem contar que estava com um imenso chupão no pescoço. No almoço, ela trocou poucas palavras, perguntou se ficaríamos no centro e pediu ao papai que depositasse um pouco de dinheiro na conta dela.

~ Para mim também ~ falei

~ Aliás, vamos ficar quanto tempo por lá mesmo?

Papai colocou que ficaríamos duas semanas, mas eu duvidava muito que conseguisse fazer tudo o que precisava nesse curto espaço de o que eu já memorizava na cabeça, eu queria achar meu pai, minha mãe, conhecer minha matilha e conseguir ajuda com minha mágia.

~ Quatorze dias ~ falei, e dei um gole no suco de laranja. Deixei meu prato na pia e avisei que ia para casa de Julie.

Eu não fazia idéia do que aconteceria em Nova Orleans, mas eu sentia que precisava me despedir. Julie é minha amiga desde o jardim de infância, já que nossas mães trabalhavam no mesmo tribunal e acabaram se conhecendo. Ela sabe de cada momento da minha vida, e praticamente passamos nossas primeiras experiências juntas.

Lembro que contei à ela sobre o que eu realmente era, no dia do meu aniversário de treze anos. Estávamos correndo entre as mesas e acabamos esbarrando numa bandeija lotada de copos de vidro; a maioria acabaram quebrando, mas consegui salvar cinco usando um feitiço de levitação. Ninguém percebeu, mas é impossível esquecer sua cara de indignação que fez para mim ao ver o que eu estava fazendo.

Não contei sobre a parte meia vampira meia lobisomem. Apesar de eu não ser realmente um vampiro, eu sabia que meu sangue curava. Descobri isso quando minha mãe prendeu a perna na caminhonete que tínhamos, lembro que ela estava perdendo e eu resolvi tentar. Não sabia nenhum feitiço de cura, mas imaginei que com o sangue que tinha, ele ajudaria em alguma coisa. Mas quando contei para ela que era uma bruxa, ela pareceu aceitar muito bem.

~ Vou pegar seu carro Aj, acabou a gasolina do meu ~ falei pela fresta da porta do seu carro e peguei a chave do seu Jeep.

Antes de sair de casa, desci ao porão para pegar um saco de sangue. O lugar era horripilante, escuro e me fazia lembrar do dia em que me tornei loba pela primeira vez. Horrível.

Julie morava mais no centro da cidade, perto das lojas, enquanto eu morava na praia, então demorei alguns poucos vinte minutos no trânsito, mas quando buzinei no portão, ela não demorou nem um minuto para me deixar entrar.

~ Nina ~ ela disse, chamado a Golden Retriever de dois anos que não fazia nada além de pular nos outros ~ Vem, entra, minha mãe acabou de fazer _brownies_.

A casa, que parecia ser simples por fora, era toda branca e com quadros espalhados em todos os lugares, sem contar o lindo lustre que havia logo na entrada. Segui Julie para seu quarto, que era no andar de cima e me joguei em sua cama logo que ela trancou a porta de seu quarto.

~ Olha, eu trouxe isso aqui, ninguém vai ouvir a nossa conversa ~ falei tirando sálvia da bolsa.

Ergui as mãos sobre a flor e uma chama inundou seu miolo, enquanto ela estivesse acessa ninguém escutaria nossas conversas. Não sei bem onde papai conseguiu, mas quando fiz dezesseis anos ganhei um livro sobre feitiços, não sabia se iriam realmente funcionar até tentar. Todos deram certo.

~ Agora a gente pode falar ~ sorri

~ Cara, é muito legal ter uma amiga bruxa ~ ela riu ~ Por que vocês foram embora mais cedo ontem?

~ Minha irmã ~ revirei os olhos ~ ela acordou numa tremenda ressaca, ela estava muito bêbada. Eu até queria ter ficado mais, conheci um carinha.

~ Eu vi! Ele era bonitinho, devia ter dado seu telefone para ele.

~ Eu sei, mas tenho coisas mais importates para fazer. Aliás, é por isso que estou aqui.

Contei para ela que íriamos para Nova Orleans amanhã, mas que ao contrário do que meu pai achava, eu não voltaria com eles. E não era porque eu não os amava mais, ou que os trocaria pelos meus biólogicos pais, mas pelo fato de que se eu aprender magia da forma adequada, e me tornar a bruxa que eu acredito que tenho potencial para ser.

~ Quer dizer que você está se despedindo de mim? ~ ela abaixou ~ E a faculdade?

Olhei para ela e meu coração ficou apertado apenas de ver a cara que ela havia feito. Nunca, desde que nos conhecemos, havíamos nos separado por tanto tempo. A única vez foi quando ela passou um mês na Grécia, mas quando ela voltou, dormi na casa dela por uma semana para poder ouvir todas as histórias da viagem. Agora, eu realmente não sabia se dizer quando nos veríamos novamente.

Julie iria para Nova York em Setembro, para estudar música na Julliard. Seu pai havia estudado lá quando era mais novo, então ela sempre viu a universidade como um sonho que gostaria de realizar. Mesmo se eu voltasse á tempo para o ano letivo, não a veria novamente até as próximas férias.

~ Bom, se eu ficar por lá é mais fácil de visitá~la. ~ falei, sorrindo, e a abracei

~ Verdade! E eu posso conhecer sua família, estou louca para saber de tudo ~ ela riu ~ Prometa que vai me visitar em dezembro.

~ Pode deixar. Você sabe o quanto tenho vontade de passar o Natal em Nova York. ~ sorri


	3. Chapter 3

Nova Orleans, Lousiana. _French Quarter._

~Stacey~

III.

~ Jackson? Jackson!? ~ gritei, empurrando a porta com força. O lugar, antes dominado pelos vampiros e extremamente escuro, tinha ganhado mais brilho desde o casamento de Hayley e os lobisomens eram vistos entrando e saindo do lugar a qualquer hora.

Avistei Paul, que eu não via desde que me mudei para Califórnia e corri para encontrá~lo. Ele estava com os cabelos mais compridos e percebi que estava com um ligeiro machucado no pescoço; eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele devia ter se metido em uma briga de cães. Ele sempre foi meio estressadinho.

~ Stacey ~ ele disse, dando~me um abraço ~ Cara, quanto tempo. Você está bem?

~ Sim ~ dei de ombros. Tirando o fato de que eu havia pego o primeiro avião depois que sai daquela estúpida festa em Huntington Beach, e que quando pousei no aeroporto, fui obrigada a usar minha velocidade sobrenatural e corri por entre as florestas para chegar no centro de Nova Orleans. Eu estava exausta ~ Preciso falar com Jackson. Ou Hayley. Na verdade, até o Klaus serve. Algum deles está por aí?

Paul arqueou suas grossas sobrancelhas para mim e riu, deve ter imaginado que eu tinha me metido em mais alguma situação embaraçosa e agora estava aqui para pedir à Jackson ou à Hayley que me aceitassem novamente na matilha. Se ele soubesse...

Depois de deixar Hope sozinha no banheiro, encontrei Brian e Devon e avisei que iria fazer uma viagem para resolver alguns assuntos da universidade. Mas a verdade era que peguei o primeiro avião que encontrei e passei a viagem toda pensando no que diria para Hayley.

Primeiramente, eu sabia que ela teria vontade de me socar se me visse entrando novamente no Quartel. Ela sempre dizia que eu era uma ingrata e que seu meus pais estivessem vivos, nem eles me aceitariam de volta à matilha depois de tudo que aprontei, mas eu não estava nem aí. Ela me perdoaria no momento em que eu falasse que tinha notícias de sua filha, e eu usaria isso ao meu favor.

Sem dizer nada, ele me guiou para o segundo andar, onde eu sabia que ficava o quarto de Hayley. Não a via há cinco anos, mas imagino que ela continuava a mesma coisa que antes, já que havia se tornado híbrida com o nascimento de Hope, e não envelhecia.

~ Ei, Jackson ~ ele chamou, antes de abrir a porta ~ Tem alguém aqui querendo ver vocês.

Alguns segundos se passaram até ele apareceu na porta. Seus cabelos continuavam na altura dos ombros, e sua barba estava ligeiramente mal~feita; ele usava uma calça jeans, aqueles coturnos marrons que deixavam seus pés ainda maiores, e uma camisa xadrez vermelha sobre o peito nu.

~ Stacey. ~ ele sorriu ~ A que devo essa honra?

Hayley apareceu depois, ao lado dele. Para mim eles sempre formaram um casal bonito, até porque ela era baixinha perto dele, e era como se ele pudesse protegê~la de qualquer coisa, apesar de eu saber que uma das coisas que ela realmente não precisava era de proteção. Quando me viu, abriu um sorriso tímido e fechou a camisola mais um pouco. Paul pediu licença e se retirou.

~ Posso entrar? Tenho notícias que podem interessar ~ sorri, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eles não pensaram nem duas vezes.

Nunca tinha estado no quarto de Hayley antes, mas imaginava que devia ser um dos melhores comôdos de todo o lugar, depois do de Klaus, afinal, ela era a Rainha Alfa, o mínimo que poderia ter era um quarto maravilhoso. E com varanda.

~ Para começar, eu sei que não devia ter saído da matilha ~ olhei nos olhos claros de Jackson ~ E gostaria que me aceitassem de volta.

~ E por que faríamos isso? Depois de tudo o que você aprontou, você nos fez um favor ao sair do bando. Como estava a Califórnia? Enjoou de todo aquele calor?

Jackson sabia ser bem irritante e grosso quando queria, mas eu não ia lhe dar o gosto de me ver brava. Depois de um bom tempo como lobisomem ~ ativei meus genes com onze anos ~, eu já estava aprendendo a me controlar.

~ Vocês vão me aceitar porque eu tenho informações sobre Hope ~ olhei para Hayley, que levantou a cabeça no segundo em que ouviu o nome da filha ~Isso parece chantagem, eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu já estou cansada de andar por aí, quero voltar para o meu bando. E em troca da aceitação de vocês, eu posso lhes dar todas as informações que precisam.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Hayley e Jackson se olharam, decidindo o que fariam. Eu realmente havia sido sincera quando falei que não queria mais ficar rodando os Estados Unidos, mas a realidade era que eu havia cruzado meu caminho com um vampiro que não saia do meu pé, e mesmo que as rixas entre as espécies tenham acabado em Nova Orleans quando houve o casamento dos Alfas, muitos lobisomens e vampiros ainda não se davam bem. No momento, eu precisava de proteção e sabia que só encontraria isso se voltasse para o meu bando.

~ Você a encontrou a onde? ~ perguntou Hayley, quebrando o silêncio.

Então contei que há dois anos ~ o tempo em que eu estava fugindo do vampiro ~ acabei ficando para morar em uma cidade litorânea da Califórnia, Huntington Beach, perto de Los Angeles. Como eu precisava de dinheiro para viver, comecei a trabalhar como garçonete em um restaurante japonês, e foi lá que eu vi Hope pela primeira vez.

Ela estava com aquela amiga que não desgrudava de jeito nenhum, a de cabelos loiros. Quando fui entregar os pedidos em sua mesa, reparei que ela usava uma pulseira de diamantes com seu nome gravado. Era a mesma pulseira que ela estava usando na guerra de 2015, quando Klaus e Hayley a perderam. Depois disso, usei minha audição para tentar escutar sobre o que ela estavam falando, e era exatamente o que eu imagina: bruxas.

Contei para Hayley que comecei a me passar por universitária e fiz amizade com o irmão mais velho do melhor amigo de Hope, Dean. Chega a ser meio idiota a quantidade de tempo para ela finalmente me notar e ver a marca de nascença, visto que sempre nos encontrávamos nas mesmas festas e nos mesmos lugares.

~ E como ela é? ~ disse Hayley, que estava sentada em sua cama. Jackson tinha saído para chamar Klaus, ele gostaria de escutar a história inteira.

Eles apareceram antes mesmo que eu pudesse explicar sobre a garota. Klaus, que quando me viu, me olhou de cima para baixo, me cumprimentou com um "olá", e me fez estremecer apenas escutando seu sotaque. Sempre senti um pouco de medo dele e admito que era uma das coisas que eu não sentia saudades.

~ Klaus ~ disse Hayley, levantando~se da cama rapidamente ~ Ela tem notícias sobre a Hope.

Ele pousou os olhos sobre mim e passou um tempo analisando toda a situação. Lembro que no inicio da gravidez de Hayley, ele sequer tinha interesse em continuar com a criança; depois que ela nasceu e foi levada por Rebekah, lembro de vê~lo desolado e triste pelos cantos, morrendo de saudades. Mas nada foi pior do que quando ela sumiu, com dois anos. Era como se o Quartel tivesse entrado em um profundo e demorado luto.

~ Ela pratica bruxaria. Já a segui milhares de vezes pelas matas, não sei como, mas ela sabe alguns feitiços, a maioria são facéis, mas ela é inteligente. Seu pai adotivo ~ falei, tomando cuidado com as palavras, não sabia se Klaus ficaria satisfeito de escutar que tinha outros pais ~ estuda ocultismo. Descobri isso depois de passar um dia inteiro observando pela janela da casa, ele ajuda ela a praticar feitiços.

"Ela me reconheceu quando viu a marca de nascença... Quando cheguei na cidade, havia um boato de uma garota que fora morta num baile do colégio, tenho certeza de que foi pela Hope. Conheci uns amigos dos pais dela, eles me disseram que ela era rabugenta e vivia brava, pelo menos até os quinze anos, acho que foi nessa época que ela ativou. No começo eu estranhei, não sabia que lobisomens poderiam possuir o dom da magia também, mas a maldição não prejudicou sua mágica."

~ Ela é uma tríbrida ~ disse Jackson

~ Mas ela tem sangue de vampiro, o que significa que se ela morrer, seus dons acabam ~ disse Klaus

~ Então vamos cuidar para mantê~la viva ~ disse Hayley ~ Onde ela está agora?

~ Acho que ela nunca saiu da Califórnia durante sua vida toda, com certeza está em Huntington Beach agora.

Hayley e Jackson trocaram olhares rápidos, e em segundos, a vi arrumando uma mochila.

~ Nós vamos para lá ~ disse ela

Klaus, que estava silencioso e com os olhos pousados no chão, passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros e murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender. Hayley assentiu para ele, e então ele saiu, nos deixando sozinhos. Imaginei que ele precisava de um tempo para assimilar todas as notícias sobre a filha dele.

~ Eu... Eu posso voltar para a matilha? ~ quebrei o silêncio, nem sabia porque ainda estava dentro daquele quarto ~ Eu vou me comportar, prometo.

~ Você pode ficar por aí se quiser ~ disse Jackson ~ Mas vamos ver isso quando Hope estiver sã e salva junto com a gente.


End file.
